Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 14-26
The Last Roundup Train Station S2E14.png Pinkie Pie talking to Applejack S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Pinkie Pie eating lots of taffy S2E14.png|Eat lots of taffy! Pinkie Pie eating lots and lots of taffy S2E14.png|Omnomnomnomnom! Sarsaparilla Pinkie Pie when the train departs S2E14.png|"And drink sarsaparilla! ...What? It gives you extra sass." Pinkie Pie startles Fluttershy S2E14.png|"Surprise!" Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 1 S2E14.png|"Don't worry, Twilight. Got my lips all limbered up." Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 2 S2E14.png|Lip stretching is important. Pinkie making duckface S2E14.png|Pinkie Pie joins the "duckface" photo pose craze Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 3 S2E14.png|Pinkie being herself,no questioning there. Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 4 S2E14.png|Gritting her teeth. Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 5 S2E14.png|Pinkie Pie is as Pinkie Pie does. Disappoint S02E14.png Mailpony birthday cake S2E14.png Setting out to find Applejack S2E14.png Pinkie Pie follows Caramel S2E14.png|Pinkie following a fellow circus pony. Pinkie Pie shows Applejack's picture to Caramel S1E14.png|Hey! Have you seen her? Pinkie Pie sad and ball deflating S2E14.png|...No? Awwh. Rarity dusting herself S2E14.png|Can't find Applejack anywhere. Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png|Suddenly, all smiles. Pony pointing in the direction Applejack went S2E14.png|...Than, all gasps. Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|This is loco! Train ride to Dodge Junction S2E14.png|Can't... hold... it... Pinkie Pie wanting to use a restroom S2E14.png Pinkie Pie darting out of the train S2E14.png Pinkie Pie waiting at the outhouse S2E14.png Applejack at the outhouse S2E14.png Pinkie Pie darting into the outhouse S2E14.png Pinkie Pie leaving the outhouse S2E14.png Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pointing when she finds Applejack S2E14.png|See, see, she's right there! Pinkie happy she found Applejack S2E14.png Pinkie Pie 'Oh yeah' S2E14.png Pinkie moving around in a blur S2E14.png Rarity she being random S2E14.png|"Got any snacks?" Rarity & Rainbow Dash mixed reactions S2E14.png|She doesn't have any snacks! Main six gather around Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Mixed emotions about Applejack leaving S2E14.png|Snacks? Pinkie Pie she had beans S2E14.png|"She had beans!" Rainbow Dash "what" face to Pinkie Pie S02E14.png|"I told her I was snacky!" New helpers S2E14.png Main ponies ready to work in the cherry factory S02E14.png|And now, the tribute to I Love Lucy Rarity well uhh S2E14.png Rarity you made S2E14.png Rarity working cherry orchard S2E14.png Rarity so delightful S2E14.png Rarity keeping eye S2E14.png|Pinkie seems to be enjoying this. Pinkie & Fluttershy working S2E14.png Fluttershy asks Applejack to slow down S2E14.png Pinkie Pie worried about the cherries going by S2E14.png|Uh-Oh, not even Pinkie can sort the cherries this fast Pinkie picking cherries S2E14.png|Cherries, cherries everywhere! Cherries everywhere in the factory S2E14.png|We've got to stop this now! Pinkie Pie stuffed S2E14.png|Pacman. Doing it wrong. Cherry factory gasp S2E14.png Pinkie Pie licking cherry juice S2E14.png|The big guns... Applejack startled S2E14.png|Boo! Applejack you promise S2E14.png|I'm invading your space! Pinkie Pie I promise S2E14.png|"I promise." Cherrybucking with Applejack and Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Applejack seriously S2E14.png|That's Pinkie does it. Applejack ugh...why S2E14.png|Asking a question. Pinkie Pie starts to bug Applejack with cherry changa S2E14.png|"Have you ever had a Cherry-Changa?" Pinkie Pie oh sorry S2E14.png|"Oh sorry." Pinkie Pie was a question S2E14.png|"That was a question!" Pinkie Pie no wonder S2E14.png|Nose to nose. Applejack getting cornered S2E14.png|Going on and on. Pinkie Pie long neck S2E14.png|Pinkie with her long neck. Pinkie Pie going about S2E14.png|Just hopping about. Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack chimmy cherry S2E14.png Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack cherry changa S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel 2 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel S2E14.png|Where exactly is she hanging from? Applejack say it S2E14.png Applejack fed up with Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Applejack begging Pinkie Pie for mercy S2E14.png|Pinkie Pie seems to enjoy annoying Applejack. Pinkie at the ready S2E14.png Rainbow Dash spill them! S2E14.png|Hey whats that? Rainbow Dash sinister smile S2E14.png|Here I go. Rainbow Dash uses Pinkie Pie as a weapon S2E14.png Annoyed by Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Applejack "Please stop talking!" S2E14.png|Has anyone else noticed that Ponies seem to weaponise their voices a lot? Closing in on Applejack in the cherry orchards S2E14.png Applejack giving in at the cherry orchards S2E14.png Rainbow Dash tomorrow huh S2E14.png|Now what can Pinkie be angry about? Rainbow Dash I don't know S2E14.png|Pinkie still looks serious. Pinkie Pie making a Pinkie Promise S2E14.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash happy S2E14.png|Pinkie is relieved. Rainbow Dash doubtful S2E14.png Pinkie Pie really confident S2E14.png|Pinkie has faith in Applejack keeping her word. Twilight knocking S2E14.png Pinkie Pie good morning S2E14.png|"Good morning!" Rainbow Dash expecting this S2E14.png|Wait!! Pinkie Pie Shock S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Furious S2E14.png|Uh-oh, Applejack, you really made gears grind now!! Pinkie Pie about to blow her top S2E14.png Pinkie Pie "nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!" S2E14.png|No pony breaks a Pinkie Promise! Pinkie Rage S2E14.png|Pinkie Pie feeling very angry with Applejack for breaking a Pinkie Promise. Five main ponies chasing Applejack in a cart S2E14.png Desert chase S2E14.png Applejack being told to pull over S2E14.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Twilight mad at Applejack S2E14.png Applejack that face S2E14.png|Pinkie you may want to close your mouth. Applejack not getting away S2E14.png Pinkie about to get on the other coach S2E14.png Pinkie jumping on the coach S2E14.png Pinkie Pie scolding Applejack for breaking a Pinkie Promise S2E14.png Applejack frankly don't care S2E14.png|Pinkie just rambling about something. Pinkie Pie and Applejack pouty face S2E14.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie on the coach S2E14.png Pinkie Pie no words S2E14.png|Pinkie is speechless. Pinkie Pie get later S2E14.png|"I'll just get a real apology later!" Pinkie Pie Rarity catch me S2E14.png Rarity screaming S02E14.png Rarity catching Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Rarity stuck with Pinkie Pie in the desert S2E14.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 2 S2E14.png Rarity get it Rainbow Dash S2E14.png Rarity when I S2E14.png Rarity puffed S02E14.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 3 S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie coming out of tent S2E15.png|Out comes, Pinkie Pie! Pinkie & Fluttershy talking S2E15.png|Ooh Pinkie, I adore your new manestyle. Pinkie Pie flailing arms S2E15.png|Spider pinkie Pinkie Pie excited S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 2 S2E15.png|I've never seen so many ponies in line before! Pinkie Pie excited 3 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug 2 S2E15.png Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie drinking cider S2E15.png Pinkie drunk S02E15.png|Oh yeah...the magic of the tasty apple cider... Pinkie hyper S02E15.png|... but this ain't over... YET!!!! Pinkie Pie hoarding cider S2E15.png Pinkie Pie 'Cider was great' S2E15.png Pinkie Pie smiling at Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Pinkie Pie talking to Rainbow Dash about the cider S2E15.png Pinkie Pie "It was like a moment in time you can never get back" S2E15.png Pinkie Pie "Yes, the cider was just that good" S2E15.png Everypony watching S02E15.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S02E15.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash excited S02E15.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png|Say what now? Rarity this just dreadful S2E15.png Apple team S02E15.png|Pinkie, ready to help her friends out. Twilight Pinkie crying S02E15.png|There there Pinkie,it'll be alright. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy celebrating with cider S02E15.png|Cheers! Pinkie offering cider S2E15.png|Sharing is caring. Main six drinking cider S02E15.png|Pinkie, is always willing to share. Read It and Weep Watching Rainbow Dash 1 S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash 2 S2E16.png Rarity, Twilight and Pinkie watching the sky S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash 3 S2E16.png Pinkie Saying Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight staring and swaying S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash in awe S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash in awe 2 S2E16.png PinkieLookingS2E16.png Pinkie Pie tangling S2E16.png Pinkie Twist S2E16.png|I'm surprised she didn't end up in the hospital too Pinkie Pie feeling sick with neck twisted S02E16.png|Pinkie has a twist in her neck. Watching Rainbow Dash crash 1 S2E16.png Seeing Rainbow's Crash S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash crash 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash's blurry vision S2E16.png Main 5 surrounding Rainbow Dash's hospital bed S2E16.png Pinkie Pie and Doctor 1 S2E16.png|Pinkie and the Doctor. Pinkie falling S02E16.png Pinkie Pie animation error cut leg S2E16.png Pinkie Pie pulling the curtains S2E16.png|Pinkie Pie does not know that she just violated HIPAA by moving the curtain without asking permission from the patient first. Ponies looking at Rainbow's roommate S2E16.png Twilight thinking S02E16.png|Pinkie's not sure where this is going... Twilight huge smile S2E16.png|For the first time, I have nothing to say. Twilight excited grin S2E16.png|Are you doing the "Squee" too, Twilight? Rainbow Dash for eggheads S2E16.png|Uh, Twilight is an egghead? Pinkie standing S02E16.png Pinkie says her head is the shape of an apple S2E16.png Pinkie "or an orange" S2E16.png Pinkie sitting S02E16.png Pinkie "but a big orange" S2E16.png Sweetheart calling S02E16.png Sweating Rainbow Dash "how's our patient doing today" S02E16.png Rarity Pinkie and Applejack watching S2E16.png Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ disgusted S2E16.png|She eats worse than me! Rarity care less S2E16.png|"I say." Rarity frowning S2E16.png|"It's more of a fracas." A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie getting ready S2E18.png PinkieSeriousS2E18.png Pinkie Getting Ready S02E18.png|80's Pinkie. Pinkie Pie sticking her tongue out S2E18.png|Pbbt! Pinkie's Serious Face S2E18.png PinkieBigSmileS2E18.png|Big smile. Pinkie Pie waggling tongue S2E18.png Pinkie Pie looking happy S1E18.png Pinkie Pie practicing sad expression S2E18.png DerpyPinkie S02E18.png|She is looking right at us. Pinkie NopeNopeNope S02E18.png Pinkie Pie blowing a raspberry S02E18.png|Pinkie blowing a raspberry Pinkie About To Get Hurt S02E18.png|Watch out,Pinkie. Pinkie So Much Pain S02E18.png PinkieFanSpinS2E18.png Pinkie Spinning Round S02E18.png Pinkie Derpface S02E18.png Pinkie Succeeds S02E18.png Pinkie And Daisy Jo S02E18.png Pinkie And Rose S02E18.png Pinkie And Mr Waddle S02E18.png Pinkie winks at Mr Waddle S02E18.png Pinkie Pie happy birthday Cheerilee S2E18.png Pinkie And Zecora S02E18.png Zecora S2E18.png Pinkie wishing Matilda a happy birthday S2E18.png Pinkie Pie "in 132 days!" S02E18.png Pinkie Bright Smile S02E18.png|A smooth transition into the song. Pinkie Pie song trot S2E18.png Pinkie Pie wave S2E18.png|Hello! Pinkie Pie waves to Sweetie Drops S2E18.png Sunbathing Apple Cobbler helped by Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|That is one tensile Poplar. Pinkie Pie Smile Song "it doesn't matter now" S2E18.png|Depressed? Ask your doctor about Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie Smile Song "howdy!" S2E18.png I'll make you smile! S2E18.png Smile Song "just what Pinkie's here to do" S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sliding with Noi and Bloo S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies cart Big Mac S2E18.png|Hayride. Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies in cart S2E18.png Pinkie Pie running to school S2E18.png PinkieJumpS2E18.png Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png Jumping rope S2E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png|Your argument is invalid. Apple Bloom sad 1 S2E18.png Apple Bloom sad from failing jump rope S2E18.png Apple Bloom on top of Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|Pinkie lifts Apple Bloom up. Apple Bloom skipping with Pinkie Pie S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Applejack barn 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie barn idea S2E18.png Applejack barn 3 S2E18.png|Not the paint scheme AJ had in mind, but oh well... Pinkie Pie down 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 5 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 6 S2E18.png Pinkie pulling up sad Pinkie S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helping herself 1 S2E18.png|Yin and Yang Pony? Pinkie Pie helping herself 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helping herself 3 S2E18.png|Two Pinkie Pies Pinkie Pie still singing 1 S2E18.png PinkieMarchingS2E18.png Pinkie Pie still singing 2 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie house hop S2E18.png Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png|Pinkie is the top pony. Pinkie Parade S2E18.png|Bow down to Pinkie Pie! Big Finish to song S2E18.png|'SMILE!!!' Pinkie singing "smile as wide as a mile" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Smile Song spinning S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Smile Song overhead shot S2E18.png Singing circle S2E18.png|Dancin' in the street! Pinkie Pie turning 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie turning 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie looking S2E18.png Pinkie big finish S2E18.png Pinkie Meets Cranky S02E18.png|A wild Cranky Doodle Donkey appears! Pinkie meeting CDD S2E18.png Pinkie Rejected By Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie checking Cranky's initials. S2E19.png|''What does it say here?'' Pinkie D Stands For Donkey S02E18.png|Property of C.D.D. PinkiePushingCartS2E18.png Pinkie And Cranky 01 S02E18.png Pinkie gasps at Cranky Doodle Donkey's name S02E18.png Pinkie eye pop S2E18.png|Eye strain. Pinkie sings random song for Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Wants To Be Friends S02E18.png Im Your Best Friend Pinkie Pie S02E18.png Cranky Unhealthy Smile S02E18.png|Stop doing that or it will become permanent! Cranky's fake smile droops S2E18.png Pinkie What Just Happened S02E18.png|"What just happened?" Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New S2E18.png|"Meet somepony new..." Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New Check S2E18.png|"Check!" Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself S2E18.png|"Introduce myself..." Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself Check S2E18.png|"Check!" Pinkie Pie Sing Random Song Outta Nowhere S2E18.png|"Sing random song outta nowhere..." Pinkie Pie 'Sing random song outta nowhere check' S2E18.png|"Check!" Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends S2E18.png|"Become instant best friends..." Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends Uncheck S2E18.png|"Uncheck!" Pinkie Pie "was it something I said?" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie "was it something I sang?" S02E18.png Pinkie Plays The Blame Game S02E18.png|''How is this POSSIBLE?!'' Pinkie Has To Make Friends S02E18.png Pinkie Pie with pad and quill S02E18.png Pinkie Gone Completely Random S02E18.png|BIG check! Pinkie Gotta Win Him Over S02E18.png Pinkie Pie brings her A-game S02E18.png Pinkie Pie speeds in front of the camera S02E18.png Pinkie Annoying Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Looking At Crankys Stuff S02E18.png Pinkie Can Show You Around S02E18.png|I can show you the world! Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png Pinkie Make Friends With YOU S02E18.png Pinkie Pie my friends do S2E18.png|"All of my friends do." Pinkie Playing With Crankys Stuff 1 S02E18.png|Rummaging through another's belongings. Pinkie and Cranky "don't touch that!" S02E18.png Pinkie Playing With Crankys Stuff 2 S02E18.png Pinkie Playing With Crankys Stuff 3 S02E18.png|Hmm, doesn't that song sound familiar? Pinkie Pie big gasp S02E18.png Pinkie Welcome Wagon S02E18.png Pinkie Wagon Buddies S02E18.png Pinkie Looking Acorable S02E18.png|''Dawww...'' Pinkie hugs Cranky S2E18.png Pinkie Pie, Cranky, and welcome wagon S02E18.png Pinkie Pressing Button S02E18.png Cranky with hat S2E18.png Pinkie Cranky that's gotta hurt S02E18.png|Eardrums: Destroyed. Pinkie Dancing The Welcome Dance S02E18.png|"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome!" Pinkie Pie's welcome song big finish S02E18.png Pinkie Enjoys Being Covered In Cake S02E18.png|Must of put the cake in the confetti cannon again Pinkie Pie and cake batter mold S02E18.png Pinkie opening mouth wide to take a huge bite S2E18.png|"Geez, Twilight, I'm almost as big as her, how is she gonna gobble me up?" Pinkie eating dough replica of herself S2E18.png|Pinkie's big mouth Pinkie Eating Her Shed Skin S02E18.png|Sweet mother of Celestia... Stuffed Pinkie Pie and blind Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie With Hair On Her Back S02E18.png Pinkie Pie mistakes wig for spider S02E18.png Pinkie Stomping On Crankys Wig S02E18.png Crankys Destroyed Wig S02E18.png Pinkie and Cranky "I can fix this!" S02E18.png Pinkie Climbing The Pole S02E18.png Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Pinkie Really Really Bald S02E18.png|"This Donkey is REALLY '''BALD!!!" Donkeys are up to no good S2E18.png|Donkeys stood in the field and they're up to no good, can't anyone see it's true? Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Serious Business S02E18.png Pinkie Im Losing Him S02E18.png Cranky Doodle Donkey angry at Pinkie S02E18.png Pinkie Ill Make It Up To You S02E18.png New spa pony S2E18.png Pinkie Pie have fun S2E18.png|Have fun! Pinkie surprising a bald Cranky S2E18.png Pinkie Pie promise S2E18.png|"Promise!" New toupee S2E18.png Pinkie Pie check yourself S2E18.png|Here, check out your new look. Pinkie Happy For Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie well...smile S2E18.png|Well... smile! Pinkie Expecting A Smile S02E18.png Pinkie Pie huh what S2E18.png|Huh...? Pinkie Cranky Starting To Warm Up S02E18.png Pinkie Pie in Phonograph S2E18.png|I know you're thinking. How in the world did I physically get in here? Derpy hiding in snowglobe S2E18.png Pinkie Pie say so S2E18.png|"Well why didn't you say so!" Pinkie Pie a seal S2E18.png|I am a seal. Pinkie and Cranky "see how good I am at it?" S02E18.png Pinkie smiles widely at Cranky "like me?" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie pumps a hoof "yes! I'm in!" S02E18.png Pinkie and Cranky "it's awfully pretty" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie I wonder S2E18.png|"I wonder where Cranky got this?" Pinkie Pie big huh S2E18.png|When Pinkie says "huh?" you know it's a big "HUH?!" Scrapbook on fire S2E18.png|That's not good! Cranky is furious about the ruined book S2E18.png|Woah Crankey, calm down! Cranky Doodle furious at Pinkie for ruining scrapbook S2E18.png Cranky Doodle shouting at Pinkie S2E18.png Pinkie's mane becoming messy S2E18.png Pinkie Pie after Cranky threw her out S2E18.png|"That means forever!" Twilight I'm right S2E18.png Twilight say what! S2E18.png Pinkie pops in on Cranky Doodle again S02E18.png Pinkie Pie standing in Cranky's door frame S02E18.png Pinkie's new ferris wheel S2E18.png|This is what NASA does to prepare the astronauts. Pinkie Pie upside down S2E18.png|Pinkie Spider. Pinkie chases Cranky Doodle across Ponyville S02E18.png Pinkie pokes her head out from an apple tree S2E18.png|Pinkie, get off Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie tries to apologize to Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie and Cranky on snowy mountain S02E18.png Pinkie eyes S2E18.png|"I can see you" Pinkie beaver costume S2E18.png|Nice beaver! Pinkie replaces statue S2E18.png|Pinkie somehow replacing a statue of Princess Celestia in the blink of an eye... what else is new? Pinkie blocking Cranky on the map S2E18.png Pinkie everywhere on the map S2E18.png|Pinkie, Pinkie, everywhere... Pinkie Pie in Cranky's fireplace S02E18.png Pinkie's eye popping through keyhole S2E18.png|Ewww! That's Pinkie's eyeball! Pinkie trying to pull her eye out S2E18.png Pinkie Pie thinking "her? her who?" S02E18.png ExtremleyDerpyPinkie S02E18.png Sad Pinkie Pie about to give up on Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie giddy and waving S02E18.png Pinkie, Cranky, and Matilda "I never told you about her" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie You Didn't Have To! S2E18.png|Two Pinkie Pie I put 2 and 2 and 2 together! S2E18.png|Plus two equals four! Pinkie Pie Extra Hooves S2E18.png|Pinkie has so many hooves. Pinkie Pie "added up to Matilda" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie winks at Cranky Doodle with Matilda S02E18.png Pinkie and Matilda "nopony calls him Doodle" S02E18.png Pinkie big smile S2E18.png Pinkie about to launch S2E18.png|''3...2...1...Ignition.'' Pinkie Pie leaving a pink trail S2E18.png|Exploded with joy Pinkie Pie ecstatic S2E18.png|"Woohoo!" Pinkie "This is just fantastic!" S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie-rotechnics Pinkie extends her body in midair S2E18.png Pinkie helps S2E18.png Pinkie Pie huge smile and happy pose S02E18.png Pinkie and Cranky "of course we're friends" S02E18.png PinkieRoofJumpingS2E18.png Pinkie Pie walking away from Cranky's house S02E18.png Pinkie interrupts S2E18.png|A definite case of "Pinkus interruptus." Cranky and Matilda annoyed S2E18.png|'''Pinkie!!! Pinkie's sorry S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Rarity call Fluttershy S2E19.png|Seeing Fluttershy get talked to by a couple of ponies. Pinkie Fluttershy S02E19.png|Listen Fluttershy, you have a problem! Rarity & Pinkie Pie really S2E19.png|''Guess we're going to have to prove it to her.'' Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square S2E19.png Pinkie moving Fluttershy S02E19.png Pinkie ready S02E19.png Rarity see fall S2E19.png|Umm, I did that on purpose. Pinkie no good S02E19.png|''That's your problem!'' Rarity pushover darling S2E19.png|Yeah what Rarity said. Pinkie hey! S02E19.png Pinkie argue1 S02E19.png Pinkie argue2 S02E19.png Pinkie Pie 1 bit S2E19.png|It's 1 bit season! Pinkie opposite move S02E19.png Argument stare S02E19.png Laughing S02E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie Always right S2E19.png|Pinkie Pie knows she's right and Rarity too. Noteworthy as a Salesman S2E19.png Fluttershy stunned S02E19.png Rarity recommend S02E19.png Pinkie recommend S02E19.png Pinkie Rarity not good S02E19.png Pinkie Rarity failure S02E19.png|''I can't watch.'' Stopping Fluttershy S02E19.png Rarity walk away S2E19.png|That's right Fluttershy, just walk away. Fluttershy standup S02E19.png Pinkie Rarity worry S02E19.png Pinkie Pie Rarity Sugar Cube Corner S2E19.png Rarity carry yourself S2E19.png Rarity truly are S2E19.png Proud-as-Punch-Pinkie-S2E19.png Pinkie Pie punch S2E19.png Pinkie Pie punch on head S2E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie see trouble S2E19.png|Uh oh. Rarity & Pinkie Pie witness pain S2E19.png|Pinkie's face says it all. Rarity agrees S2E19.png Rarity not end well S2E19.png|I super duper know this will not end well. Rarity make no sense S2E19.png|Uh Fluttershy is really not making any sense. Pinkie neck twist S02E19.png Pinkie twisting her head S2E19.png Pinkie stop it! S02E19.png Brain poke S2E19.png Rarity holding Pinkie S02E19.png Pinkie defending Rarity S2E19.png Pinkie "Fashion is her passion" S2E19.png|"Fashion is her passion." Fluttershy insults Pinkie's passion for parties S2E19.png Pinkie Pie crying S2E19.png Pinkie and Rarity crying S2E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie in tears S2E19.png|Pinkie Pie crying...How dare Fluttershy do that to Pinkie! Pinkie Rarity tearful S02E19.png Pinkie and Rarity run away sobbing S2E19.png Pinkie Rarity crying running S02E19.png|Rarity and Pinkie running away crying. Rarity Pinkie Pie outside house S2E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie knocking S2E19.png|I'm just staring into infinite space. More help S2E19.png Rarity and Pinkie Pie trying to talk to Fluttershy S2E19.png|I'm bored... Rarity is she serious S2E19.png|And nopony thought I'm serious. Rarity be quiet! S2E19.png|Ow my mouth! Rarity covers Pinkie Pie's mouth S2E19.png|'*Squish*' Help 2 S2E19.png Rarity upset face S2E19.png|Why is Rarity looking at me like that? Rarity jab Pinkie Pie S2E19.png|Ahhhh! My eyes! Iron Will Rarity Pinkie S2E19.png Confused Pinkie and Rarity S2E19.png|You mean... someone else can see the Fourth Wall too? Iron Will Rarity Pinkie2 S2E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie super worried S2E19.png|My mane remains puffy even when its covered in mud. PinkieRarityShockedS2E19.png Pinkie Pie Rarity S2E19.png Rarity, Do something! S2E19.png|Rarity urges Pinkie to reason with Iron Will. Iron Will moves Pinkie S2E19.png Iron Will tells that he'll be back later at afternoon S2E19.png|Iron Will dropped Pinkie and is about to get some groceries. Iron Will and Pinkie Pie arguing about the schedule S2E19.png|Pinkie however thinks that Iron Will should return in a full day, not half. Pinkie Pie, Full Day! S2E19.png Pinkie Pie demands a full day S02E19.png Pinkie neck stretch S2E19.png|Pinkie Giraffe. Iron Will Pinkie walking on air S2E19.png|Pinkie Physics. Iron Will, Wait a minute.... S2E19.png|''Wait, what?'' Iron Will about to throw Pinkie out of the way S2E19.png|Pinkie is about the get thrown over. Pinkie thrown S2E19.png|And she goes. Pinkie got thrown into the mud S2E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie beyond wide eyed S2E19.png|Is Pinkie looking at us? Pinkie goat tail S2E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie around Fluttershy S2E19.png|Pinkie is ready to share the love. Iron Will leaves S02E19.Png Rarity Pinkie Fluttershy hug S2E19.png|Pinkie does look cute. Rarity always loved S2E19.png|I love you Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie crying in joy S2E19.png Pinkie Rarity Fluttershy hugs S2E19.png|All's well that ends well. It's About Time Pinkie with balloons S2E20.png Twilight accidentally hitting Fluttershy S2E20.png Party bags S2E20.png Pinkie screaming S2E20.png Pinkie Big Mac rope bridge S2E20.png Pinkie mane cut S2E20.png Rarity question face S2E20.png|Hey Twilight cutting off a lock of my mane is helping. Pinkie screaming S02E20.png Pinkie running S2E20.png Twilight I can borrow S2E20.png Pinkie with a ball S2E20.png|In case of a ball emergency. Madame Pinkie S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball S2E20.png Pinkie's "mystical orb of fate's destiny" S2E20.png Madame Pinkie Pie "I just got it" S2E20.png Madame Pinkie Pie "cool, huh?" S2E20.png Pinkie "look deep into the crystal ball" S2E20.png Pinkie looking through the crystal ball S2E20.png Pinkie sees something S2E20.png|I see something... Pinkie looking at the crystal ball S2E20.png|I see... Pinkie pointing S2E20.png|You, Twilight... Madame Pinkie Pie "a really cool" S2E20.png|A really cool... Madame Pinkie Pie "birthday present next year" S2E20.png|...birthday present next year... Madame Pinkie Pie "that's it!" S2E20.png|That's it! Pinkie laid back S02E20.png|Pinkie laid back. Pinkie tail twitching S2E20.png|Pinkie's tail twitches, and what that means is... Twilight hit by flowerpot S2E20.png|... a flowerpot falls on Twilight's head. Pinkie about to enter library S2E20.png Pinkie Pie enters Twilight's home S2E20.png Pinkie Pie in Twilight's house S2E20.png Twilight with Pinkie S2E20.png Twilight talking to Pinkie S2E20.png Twilight pulling Pinkie S2E20.png Pinkie in front of telescope S2E20.png Twilight looking at Pinkie S2E20.png Twilight & Pinkie Pie make sense S2E20.png|It makes so much sense that even Pinkie understands it. Pinkie with Spike S2E20.png Twilight mouth open S2E20.png Twilight looking through the telescope 4 S2E20.png Pinkie Pie talks to Twilight S2E20.png Pinkie in front of a fireplace S2E20.png|In case of an eyepatch emergency... Twilight and Pinkie S2E20.png Pinkie moving mirror S2E20.png Ninja twilight pinkie spike S2E20.png|Time for all of those hours in Metal Gear Solid to pay off! Guard S2E20.png|Pinkie Ballerina. Ninja Pinkie spike S2E20.png|Now Spike, you did remember to put my mane in a safe place, right? Twilight Pinkie and Spike with black bodysuits S2E20.png Pinkie with hoof at chin S2E20.png Twilight sneaking around S2E20.png|Wait? We're sneaking around? Stealth Twilight & Pinkie S2E20.png Pinkie twilight canterlot S2E20.png Pinkie behind Twilight S2E20.png Disappointed Pinkie S2E20.png|Stopping time's not funny? Awww! Twilight bush S2E20.png Twilight laying down S2E20.png Night Guard using light spell S2E20.png Night Guard after spell S2E20.png Pinkie jumping S2E20.png|Pinkie jumping... Boing-boing... Sliding down S2E20.png|We are the masters of stealth. Pinkie at window S2E20png.png Pinkie looking at Twilight S2E20.png Pinkie at window 2 S2E20.png|That was super fun. Star Swirl Wing S2E20.png Twilight thanking guard S2E20.png Pinkie and mirror S2E20.png|And that's bad, right? Twilight Pinkie and Spike together S2E20.png Pinkie looking for time stopping spell S2E20.png|Pinkie looking for time stopping spell. Pinkie still looking S2E20.png|Pinkie still looking. Pinkie found something S2E20.png|Pinkie being genius... again. Pinkie Pie and Twilight concerned S2E20.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight concerned 2 S2E20.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight laughing S2E20.png Dragon Quest Pinkie Pie looking Rainbow through binocular S2E21.png Waiting for dragons S2E21.png|Military dress and camouflage: Now canon. Waiting for dragons S2E21.png Pinkie Applejack Rainbow Twilight in trench looking at Rarity S2E21.png Everypony watching above undercover S2E21.png All with binoculars S2E21.png Pinkie Pie cowering S2E21.png|"And super duper scary." Pinkie given a cupcake S2E21.png|''Deploying tactical cupcake...'' Spike is embarrassed S02E21.Png|Spike's masculinity is in jeopardy. Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png|"I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him leave." Ponyville Confidential Third idea for getting a cutie mark S2E23.png Pinkie in the tub S2E23.png Pinkie reaching out newspaper S2E23.png Pinkie reading newspaper S2E23.png Pony and dragon spa treatment S2E23.png|Spa treatments! Rarity everpony please S2E23.png|She did say please. Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S2E23.png Pinkie party animal S2E23.png|Pinkie sure loves to party. Pinkie reading S2E23.png Pinkie Pie is about to cry S2E23.png Pinkie_Pie's_tear_fountain_"It's_true!_I_do_have_a_problem!"_S02E23.png Twilight didn't mean it S2E23.png|oh my sweet cherry chimichagas. MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie and Mrs. Cake looking at cake S2E24.png Pinkie, The Cakes, and Cake S2E24.png Pinkie Talking About the Cake S2E24.png Mr and Mrs Cake are glad that Pinkie agreed on the job S2E24.png|Pinkie will take the cake to its destination. Pinkie Pie 'Absolutely!' S2E24.png|Absolutely! Applejack interrupting S2E24.png|Applejack tells Pinkie that they have to go. We better hurry S2E24.png Pinkie 'To the train depot!' S2E24.png Pinkie watching Big McIntosh carrying cake S2E24.png Pinkie guiding Big Mac S2E24.png Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Pinkie near the train S2E24.png Pinkie in front of train door S2E24.png Pinkie opening train door S2E24.png Main 6 and Big McIntosh in front of train S2E24.png|Get it... in? Pinkie thanking friends for getting the cake to the train S2E24.png Rarity gets jabbed S2E24.png|Happy as always. Rarity hey! S2E24.png|Oh that's gotta hurt. Rarity oww! S2E24.png|Never fear I'm not asleep. Cake in Pinkie's eye S2E24.png|Cake~! <3 Main 6 - group 'Mmmm' S2E24.png|Mmmm! Pinkie saying "MMM" S2E24.png Pinkie on table with MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie asking 'what's your name' to chocolate moose S2E24.png Mulia Mild introducing herself to Pinkie S2E24.png Chocolate Mousse Moose S2E24.png Pinkie telling other chefs the MMM will win S2E24.png Pinkie and bakers looking at each other angrily S2E24.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie blocking entrance S2E24.png Pinkie Pie "We have to protect 'MMMM'!" S2E24.png|"Mmm!" Pinkie still blocking the entrance S2E24.png Pinkie grabbing on Applejack's head S2E24.png Rainbow pointing at Pinkie S2E24.png Pinkie Pie protecting the cake S2E24.png Pinkie Pie talking to the cake S2E24.png Pinkie looking after MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie guarding cake S2E24.png Pinkie still guarding cake S2E24.png Pinkie feeling sleepy S2E24.png Pinkie mane blown over S2E24.png Pinkie 'Stop!' S2E24.png|Stop, you saboteur! Silhouette of a pony S2E24.png Pinkie chasing S2E24.png|I have you now! Pinkie almost going to fall S2E24.png Pinkie at the end of the train S2E24.png|Where is the pony? Pinkie Pie looking around for intruders S2E24.png Pinkie looking at behind S2E24.png Pinkie in front of door S2E24.png Silhouette of a pony behind the door S2E24.png Pinkie seeing something S2E24.png Pinkie running S2E24.png Pinkie opening the door S2E24.png|A-Ha! Pony loading coal into furnace S2E24.png Pinkie looking at the MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie glad that MMMM is okay S2E24.png Pinkie between the two windows S2E24.png Curtain is closing S2E24.png|Oh, this can't be good. Pinkie standing S2E24.png Pinkie noticing crooked picture S2E24.png Pinkie fixing the portrait's position S2E24.png Pinkie walking S2E24.png|"Overreacting my hoof." Pinkie keeping a close eye on MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie keeping a close eye on MMMM 2 S2E24.png Pinkie falling asleep S2E24.png Pinkie sleeping S2E24.png|Rise and shine, Pinkie Pie, rise and shine... Pinkie scratching herself S2E24.png|Pinkie is best dog. Pinkie waking up S2E24.png|Pinkie's seductive look. Pinkie after waking up S2E24.png|''The cake!'' Pinkie Pie looks at the cake S2E24.png Pinkie happy S2E24.png Twilight looking at cake S2E24.png Pinkie surprised S2E24.png|Best reaction face ever. Pinkie super shocked face S2E24.png|That gasp sounds a little familiar... Pinkie screaming S2E24.png Pinkie Pie worried S2E24.png|"It's the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness! Pinkie hoof up S2E24.png|"It's been... MMMM destroyed S2E24.png|...mutilated!" Pinkie Pie whodunnit S2E24.png Pinkie pointing at Twilight S2E24.png Pinkie with Twilight S2E24.png Pipe on Pinkie's tongue S2E24.png Twilight ok weird S2E24.png|Don't worry Twilight the bubbles won't give you COPD. Pinkie with destroyed cake S2E24.png|Detective Pinkie Poirot on the case! Pinkie putting hat on Twilight S2E24.png Twilight becoming Pinkie's lowly assistant S2E24.png Twilight yeah right S2E24.png|I know Twilight doesn't take me seriously. Pinkie with pipe S2E24.png Pinkie knows who did it S2E24.png Detective Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie with the likely suspects on the train S2E24.png Rainbow Dash calm gaze S2E24.png|Pinkie doesn't notice Rainbow's facial expression. Applejack see's weird S2E24.png|Pinkie didn't notice Applejack's priceless expression. Pinkie looking at Gustave S2E24.png|''Gustave''! Gustave going to Pinkie S2E24.png Gustave about to get his hands on MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie doesn't want Gustave to touch MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie being angry S2E24.png Gustave grabbing Pinkie S2E24.png Gustave tying up Pinkie S2E24.png|Not content to reference Dudley Do-Right, she actually references the silent films that cartoon was based on. Pinkie looking at train S2E24.png Pinkie putting pipe at Twilight's cheek S2E24.png|"What do you mean, lowly assistant?" Pinkie blowing bubbles with her pipe S2E24.png Rainbow Dash just watching S2E24.png|Pinkie is sticking her tongue out. Pinkie investigating S2E24.png Pinkie pointing at Joe S2E24.png|"It was Joe!" Con Mane about to sneak in S2E24.png Pinkie Pie looking S2E24.png|Huh, what does this ball thing do? Pinkie Pie affected by gas S2E24.png Pinkie gassed S2E24.png Pinkie gassed 2 S2E24.png Gas revealing the lasers S2E24.png Joe 'Hey!' S2E24.png Rarity rather in tuxedo S2E24.png|Pinkie with her pipe. Pinkie looking at mousse moose S2E24.png Pinkie putting hoof at Twilight's mouth S2E24.png Pinkie looking at Mulia S2E24.png Pinkie with guard hat S2E24.png Pinkie, Mulia and frying pan S2E24.png Twilight look at her S2E24.png|Look at what? Twilight thank you! S2E24.png|I have a feeling Pinkie is looking at us. Pinkie looking at Donutopia S2E24.png Pinkie with mousse moose S2E24.png Rarity & group gasp again S2E24.png|Oh this isn't good! Pinkie 'I have...' S2E24.png Pinkie '...no idea...' S2E24.png Pinkie '...who do doned it' S2E24.png Pinkie talking about the mystery S2E24.png Twilight talking to Pinkie S2E24.png Twilight telling the others S2E24.png Twilight levitating the hats S2E24.png Twilight switching hats S2E24.png Twilight becoming the new detective S2E24.png Pinkie with assistant hat S2E24.png|"You're not accusing me, are you?" Twilight And Pinkie bubbles S2E24.png Pinkie explaining what happened S2E24.png|"I saw a silhouette in the moonlight!" Pinkie retracing her steps S2E24.png Twilight watching Pinkie S2E24.png Silhouettes of Pinkie and Twilight S2E24.png|"And then, I chased the culprit down the train towards the caboose..." Twilight and Pinkie at the door S2E24.png|... but when I got there he was gone. " Twilight gathers evidence S2E24.png Twilight need more evidence S2E24.png Pinkie explaining what happened 2 S2E24.png|"I heard somepony else in the dessert car, and chased them up to the engine." Twilight and Pinkie behind the conductor S2E24.png|"But, when I got there, all I saw was the conductor shoveling coal." Twilight checking in conductor's hat S2E24.png Twilight gathering evidence from hat S2E24.png Pinkie switching hats S2E24.png|Pinkie wants to be the detective again. Pinkie looking around 1 S2E24.png Pinkie looking around 2 S2E24.png Pinkie looking around 3 S2E24.png Pinkie looking around 4 S2E24.png Pinkie looking around 5 S2E24.png Pinkie sleuthing S2E24.png|Pinkie Pie playing detective. Twilight glaring at Pinkie S2E24.png Pinkie looking at Twilight S2E24.png Twilight switching hats again S2E24.png|Better let me handle this. Pinkie explaining what happened 3 S2E24.png|"The curtains mysteriously closed, all on their own." Pinkie explaining what happened 4 S2E24.png Pinkie hitting door S2E24.png Pinkie pointing S2E24.png|"I saw that the portrait by the door was all crooked." Twilight looking at portrait S2E24.png Twilight looking at portrait closely S2E24.png|"What is that?" Pinkie angry S2E24.png|Pinkie is "angry that she did not get to see the clues. Pinkie pointing behind S2E24.png|I was here guarding the cake the rest of the night." Pinkie face S2E24.png Pinkie 'Exactly' S2E24.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the supposed culprit S2E24.png|Ha! I knew it was you... Pinkie Pie "It's you isn't it!" S2E24.png|... Gustav! Pinkie Pie searching Gustave for blue S2E24.png|He was dying his feathers! ... or not... Pinkie Pie searching the train S2E24.png|Look up, Pinkie... Case solved S2E24.png|Okay! Case is solved! Case not solved S2E24.png Twilight Sparkle "In the envelope" S2E24.png Pinkie suspects Rainbow S2E24.png|I knew it! That pink strand came from your rainbow-colored mane! Rainbow Dash "I don't HAVE pink hair in my mane, genius!" S2E24.png Pinkie Pie trying to pull Rainbow Dash's mane off S2E24.png|Maybe it's a wig! ... or not... Fluttershy is busted S2E24.png|Fluttershy's busted... Pinkie 'So it was you!' S2E24.png|So it was YOU! Pinkie Pie pouncing on Fluttershy S2E24.png|Pinkie pounces! "Will you PLEASE let me finish!?" S2E24.png|Will you PLEASE let me finish!? Pinkie Pie unable to see in the darkness S2E24.png|Sorry, no night-vision goggles for you Rarity mane shot S2E24.png|I got my eye on... Rarity is it a crime S2E24.png|You! Rarity not to S2E24.png|I still do. Rarity you mad S2E24.png|Pinkie likes what's going on. Rarity meant to S2E24.png Fluttershy was so good S2E24.png|Fluttershy tells Pinkie how good the cake was. Rainbow Dash dove in S2E24.png|Rainbow tells Pinkie how she just dove right in. Pinkie with Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow S2E24.png Pinkie 'case is finally solved' S2E24.png Pinkie with magnifying glass S2E24.png|One thing to do. "Look for clues!" Detective hat about to go on Pinkie's head S2E24.png|You're the detective now, Pinkie. Pinkie happy 2 S2E24.png Pinkie jumping S2E24.png Pinkie climbing across her friends S2E24.png Pinkie on top of Mulia, Donut Joe and Gustave S2E24.png Pinkie blowing bubbles S2E24.png Pinkie knows who devoured the desserts S2E24.png Pinkie about to reveal the clues S2E24.png Pinkie stretching Gustave's moustache S2E24.png|"Gustav has... Pinkie pointing at mousse on Gustave's moustache S2E24.png|... mousse in his moustache!" Pinkie and Joe S2E24.png|"And Joe... Pinkie pointing at éclairs on Joe's hair S2E24.png|...has éclairs in his hair!" Pinkie stretching Mulia's cheek S2E24.png|"And Mulia has... Pinkie shaking off the sprinkles from Mulia's cheek S2E24.png|...sprinkles in her wrinkles!" Mulia's cheek after being stretched S2E24.png Pinkie 'I think we can fix that' S2E24.png Princess Celestia enticed by cake S2E24.png|Pinkie is glad to see Princess Celestia. CelestiaHappyS2E24.png Twilight giving Celestia cake S2E24.png Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png|Pudgie Pie! Everypony laughing S2E24.png|Pinkie's dietary habits finally caught up to her... A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png|Pinkie Pie, enjoying the picnic with her friends. Main 6 having a picnic 2 S02E25.png Spike finally there S2E25.png Fluttershy Rarity Pinkie Pie listening S2E25.png Fluttershy Rarity and Pinkie smiling at picnic S2E25.png|Fluttershy is happy her bird choir will preform at the wedding Pinkie Pie flipping out S2E25.png|Pinkie excited she gets to plan the reception Twilight reading invitation S2E25.png Twilight paralyzed with surprise S2E25.png|Yep, she's still in shock. What's a B.B.B.F.F? S2E25.png Oh, that's a B.B.B.F.F! S2E25.png The others worry S02E25.png Twilight expresses her concerns S02E25.png Twilight Sparkle and Main 5 in sky song effect S02E25.png|BBFFF Twilight's friends laughing S2E25.png Twilight looking through window S2E25.png Passing through forcefield S2E25.png|Forcefield passing through the train. Rarity & Rainbow Dash amazed S2E25.png|For the first time Pinkie Pie is not all smiles. Pinkie about to sneeze S2E25.png|She's about to sneeze. Pinkie sneezing confetti S2E25.png|Now how did she sneeze confetti? Whatever, it's Pinkie Pie. Pinkie walking out from train S2E25.png|Walking out like nothing happened. Pinkie Pie excited S2E25.png|Hip hip, hooray! Pinkie with Cadance S2E25.png|So, ready to get started Cadance? Pinkie playing a game S2E25.png Pinkie with a big grin S2E25.png Pinkie dancing S2E25.png|What's with Pinkie Pie and chickens? Princess Cadance freaking out S2E25.png|Pinkie knows she's freaking out Cadance but nopony takes her serious anyway. Pinkie in front of Cadance S2E25.png|"I think this reception is gonna be perfect! Don't you?" Princess Cadance super cute expression S2E25.png|As always Pinkie is all smiles. Cadance 'Perfect!' S2E25.png Cadance 'if we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party' S2E25.png Twilight hiding S2E25.png Pinkie Pie "thank you" S02E25.png|"Thank you!" The main 5 ponies worried about Twilight S2E25.png|Even Pinkie is worried about Twilight Twilight's friends surprised S2E25.png Rarity of course she was S2E25.png|Pinkie Pie chilling with her drink while Berry Punch is just going to some random location. Rarity why shouldn't she S2E25.png|Still enjoying her drink. Rarity expect very best S2E25.png|Oh c'mon! This is Pinkie Pie! How long does it take for her to finish her drink, when she can eat whole cakes with one bite. Spike and Pinkie playing with figurines S2E25.png|Pinkie is too busy playing with the figurines with Spike to talk about Cadance's attitude. Rarity hear rant S2E25.png|Pinkie knows Twilight is close to a Christan Bale level rant. Twilight "not being possessive" S2E25.png Twilight with hooves on the table S2E25.png Twilight "taking it out on Cadance" S2E25.png Twilight "you're all just too" S2E25.png Twilight "caught up in your wedding planning" S2E25.png Twilight slamming the table S2E25.png|Pinkie is clearly scared Twilight angry 2 S2E25.png Main 5 ponies all dressed up S2E25.png Rainbow 'all that aerodynamic' S2E25.png Rarity help Rainbow Dash S2E25.png|Pinkie Pie sure looks happy. Applejack put hat on S2E25.png Applejack lie face S2E25.png|I got ice cream! Twilight's friends walking on red carpet S2E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png Twilight accuses Cadance S02E25.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie S2E25.png Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie S2E25.png Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png|Pinkie fell asleep. Twilight's friends shocked S2E25.png|Pinkie, can't believe what she's hearing. Twilight's friends leaving Twilight S2E25.png|Not amused... A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 This Day Aria Cadance splitscreen S2E26.png Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png Main six determination S02E26.png Main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Main 6 S2E26.png|Hold on to your hooves Pinkie! Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png Rarity bump into S2E26.png|Bumping into Twilight. Rarity oh c'mon S2E26.png|There is something in my eye. Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png Main six surrounded S02E26.png Doppelgangers 1 S02E26.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png Main 6 ready to fight 2 S2E26.png Applejack and changeling Twilight together S2E26.png Pinkie Pie and changling S02E26.png Changeling as Rarity S2E26.png Changeling as Rainbow Dash S2E26.png Changeling as Fluttershy S2E26.png Pinkie giggling S2E26.png Pinkie 'do me' S2E26.png|"Do me! Do me!" Changeling as Pinkie S2E26.png|Tada! Pinkie unimpressed by the changeling's imitation S2E26.png|... Pinkie Unimpressed S02E26.png Pinkie fires Twilight 1 S2E26.png|Twilight? Chaps with wings there. Pinkie fires Twilight 2 S2E26.png|'Five rounds rapid.' And it cost 400,000 bits to fire Twilight for 12 seconds Pinkie Pie attack S02E26.png|Pinkie Pie CANNON! Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png Main 6 bt rock and hard place S02E26.png|Surrounded on all sides Twilight surrounded S2E26.png Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png Twilight and friends looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png Chrysalis taunts the ponies S02E26.png Twilight hoof slap S02E26.png Rarity & Twilight witness love S2E26.png|Oh Pinkie knows what about to go down. Main 6 glad S2E26.png|Pinkie is already planning a party. Rarity bright light S2E26.png|Pinkie Pie don't care if she gets blind. Princess Cadance and Pinkie Pie dancing S2E26.png|Having fun with Pinkie Pie. Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack S2E26.png Twilight and Pinkie S2E26.png Pinkie Pie grin S2E26.png|Squee! Pinkie Pie pulling up DJ Pon-3 S2E26.png DJ Pon-3 about to start the music S2E26.png Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 S02E26.png DJ Pon-3 hitting the disc S2E26.png|Begin the music! Pinkie holding microphone with mouth S2E26.png|Here you go, Twilight. The crowd S2E26.png DJ Pon-3 removes her shades S2E26.png Pinkie eating cake S2E26.png|Pinkie eating cake. Picture of Pinkie Pie eating cake S2E26.png Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Spike sees you S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png|Pinkie see's us crying! Because it's the end of season two. Overdue bachelor party S02E26.png Category:Character gallery pages